Why Didn't You Tell Me The Truth?
by Faith E. Cassidine
Summary: Giles has a secret, and it will change the lives of everyone.
1. Chapter 1

Why Didn't You Tell Me The Truth

A/N: Okay another Buffy story that I've had in my head for several years now. There are a few things that need to be addressed 1-This is fairly AU. 2-The story starts the summer before Season 5, yet Dawn is there, and Riley is already gone. 3-There will be some girl/girl relationship and maybe some action in later chapters so if you dislike that or are not permitted to read that please turn back. 4-Please, please Review. I'm asking very nicely.

Prologue

Buffy Summers sat in her watcher's living room. She didn't really know why she was there. Well actually Giles had asked her and her friends to come by that he had very important news. Since her mother was out for the evening Buffy had been forced to drag her little sister Dawn along.

Buffy looked around at the group. Dawn sat next to her apparently very bored. Willow, her best friend and Tara, Willow's girlfriend, sat next to Dawn, holding hands. Willow whispered something into Tara's ear making the blond smile.

Xander her other best friend was sitting on a stool with his girlfriend Anya in his lap. Anya wore the same expression that Dawn did.

Spike stood just inside the door. He was apparently going to split as soon as soon as Giles finished his announcement.

Giles was standing in the doorway to the living room, holding a piece of paper. He looked extremely troubled.

"Giles." Buffy said, "What's going on?"

"I've received some rather upsetting news. A fellow watcher has been killed." Giles said.

"I'm sorry. Were you close?" Tara said.

"Yes, very close. She was my close friend, in fact we had been in a relationship." Giles explained.

"Is that why were we called here?" Anya asked, "Because that's not exactly important news, people die everyday."

"Anya." Xander said, "Please, now is quiet time."

Giles shook his head, "There is more. This watcher, her name was Olivia, Libby I called her, has a young charge. A slayer actually. She's fairly young, only seventeen."

"That's not very young, Giles. Willow, Xander, Tara, and I aren't even twenty yet." Buffy said.

Giles cleaned his glasses. "I fear I'm not telling you the truth. Libby was not just a close friend. She was my wife."

"Wife!" Buffy screamed, "You were married. That means when you had sex with my mother you were cheating!"

"We've been separated for many years." Giles said, "And her young slayer is…"

He was interrupted by the sounds of a scuffle outdoors.

Buffy never without protection, grabbed a stake from her purse, and Giles picked up a crossbow that was on his desk.

The door burst open, and a figure ran in nearly colliding with Spike. The figure grabbed the crossbow from Giles and ran back outside.

Buffy ran to the door determined to help, she discovered she wasn't needed. There were only two vamps that the figure disposed of quickly.

The figure turned to Buffy. She didn't say anything, she just brushed past her and entered Giles's house.

"Are you a slayer?" Buffy asked.

The girl didn't answer.

Buffy eyed the newcomer. She was fairly attractive. She had short shaggy brown hair with red highlights. Her large eyes were a violet colour, framed by long lashes. Her skin seemed fair, although now it was covered in dust and dirt. She was wearing a white tank top that showed off her navel, where Buffy could see a tattoo of a rose next to it; she was also wearing jeans and boots.

The girl noticed everyone watching her and bit her lip, slipping her hand into Giles's.

Giles smiled at the girl next to him, "Michelle this is Buffy, Dawn, Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara, and Spike." He pointed to each person as he said their name. "Everyone this is Michelle, my daughter."

"Daughter?"

A/N: Okay a little short but I'm using the 'rents main computer while my laptop is getting it's screen fixed. As soon as I get my laptop back I will get the updates up, but I wanted to get out an early Holiday present, so here it is.

Don't forget to review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long update…been having trouble getting ideas, now I'm on a schedule, let's see how that works…please review. This chapter is for Robin David Sachs (Ethan Rayne) who died on February 1, 2013 at the age of 61.

"Daughter!" Buffy cried, "Did you just say Daughter?"

Giles glared at his slayer, "Yes Buffy I said daughter."

"Since when did you have a daughter?" Buffy cried.

"Since the day she was born." Giles muttered.

Michelle was still clutching Giles's hand, her eyes nervously scanning the room. They seem to rest on Spike for a moment before she lowered them to look at her dirty jeans.

Xander glared at Giles, "If your daughter is a slayer why were you so confused by Kendra?"

"Because she was not a slayer at the time, we knew she was a potential, but she was not a slayer." Giles explained, "She became a slayer the day you graduated high school."

"But Faith…" Buffy began.

"Her heart stopped but she was revived, but just like you Buffy, she was dead for a few minutes." Giles answered.

With everyone still mostly looking at her, Michelle whimpered and clutched the edge of Giles's shirt.

Tara who knew exactly how it felt to be out of place, said, "Michelle, would you like to go upstairs and get cleaned up? Willow and I can help if you need some."

Michelle let go of Giles and held her slightly dirty hand out to Tara, pointing to a bag just inside the door with her other hand.

Tara said, "Willow could you get her bag and a damp washcloth?" Tara then took Michelle's hand and led her upstairs. Willow soon followed with the items Tara requested.

Buffy opened her mouth to ask another question, but Willow appeared again.

"First aid kit." Willow murmured, before disappearing upstairs again.

"Giles, I don't understand why you never told us." Xander said.

Giles took off his glasses and cleaned them, "I had my reasons. Mostly I was upset with myself for abandoning her. Growing up I didn't want to be like my father, and that's exactly what I did. I hurt my child. But she was different, she accepted her calling."

Anya offered, "She's very pretty." Everyone turned to her, "Just trying to lighten the mood, plus it's true."

Meanwhile upstairs, Willow and Tara were trying to get to know Michelle, which wasn't exactly easy considering she remained silent.

Tara was very calm, she explained everything to Michelle before anything was done. "Michelle could you please remove your clothes. They are very dirty, if you feel uncomfortable with us, we can leave until you are done."

Michelle shook her head. She pulled off her boots, pants and shirt, leaving her clad in a light purple bra, and blue briefs. She sat on the bed and looked at Tara.

Tara noticed four slightly bleeding marks on Michelle's pale shoulder. "Willow please get me the first aid kit. We need to clean those or you'll get an infection."

Michelle still did not respond, just continued looking at Tara, a childlike expression in her eyes.

Tara took the washcloth and ran it gently across Michelle's face hoping that it would get clean. Tara smiled when Michelle's clean face appeared.

Willow returned with the first aid kit and another damp washcloth. Tara went to work on the cuts. "You must have had a rough fight. Buffy sometimes comes in with cuts, usually she's hungry though." Tara said.

Willow meanwhile was rummaging through Michelle's bag hoping to find something for the young girl to wear. The best she could find was a navel baring black top and leather pants just like Faith owned.

"Um…here." Willow said handing Michelle her clothes.

Tara finished but Michelle remained silent as she took the clothes from Willow. She turned to change. Both Tara and Willow noticed a blue-green ball with her name along the bottom, tattooed on the small of her back (A/N: a tramp stamp).

Michelle turned back to them, the rose next to her navel fully visible. Michelle took a clip from her bag and clipped some of her bangs back off her face.

"You look very beautiful." Tara said, "Now that I can see your face, Michelle."

"Michi." Michelle whispered.

Willow was shocked to hear anything from the girl. Tara however said, "Excuse me?"

"Michi, that's what my friends call me." Michelle said quietly, with the same accent that Giles and Spike possessed.

"Would you like to go back downstairs, Michi?" Tara asked.

Michelle nodded.

As they came downstairs Buffy and Xander were yelling at Giles about Michelle.

Michelle pushed Buffy out of her way, nearly sending her into the wall, "Do you have a problem with me?"

Buffy was shocked to hear Michelle's voice, "You can talk?"

"In several languages unlike you who failed French. Ai-je raison?" Michelle smirked.

"Giles." Buffy cried.

Michelle smiled looking very young, "Why don't we just make this easy on all of us. What do you want to know?"

A/N: Next up. Everyone learns more about Michelle.


End file.
